The Forgotten Melody
by MissXenonious90
Summary: Second Story, If there were a season four of MLP FIM. Read & Review. {On Hiatus}
1. Prologue

_This is just a story I conjured up. It's a MLP:FiM story, and my idea of what the ponies should do in Season 4._

_I hope you enjoy it!_

A letter, lost in the depths of the Equestrian manuscrpts:

How do such things come to be? A destiny, found to be a dead end without a purpose. Was there a reason for my teaching? Or was I...not the prophesy? I thought I had found what I was here for, but that turned out not to be. I thought I had found the answer to bring all together in harmony again...but it seems I have brought nothing...but devastation.

Maybe Princess Celestia is right after all. Maybe I was a mistake.

And maybe she will find a new student more qualified than I.

"The rest of the letter is torn from here," said a voice as calm as the night itself. "I wish I would've known who had written it."

"You wouldn't have known it either way," said another, gentle voice. "This letter seems younger than a thousand years."

"Still," said the first voice, "I wish I would've known the writer. This manuscript has baffled me since the moment I have found it here in this ancient library." She referred to the dark, tidy, and small place in which was old, but well kept for.

"Well, wouldn't the Princess know?" asked the second voice. "I could get her-" She was stopped by the first.

"Cadence," she was told. "Celestia must never know of this place." Princess Cadence gave a surprised look.

"Wh-why not?"

"The great Star-Swirl the Bearded showed me this place," said the first. "This is where he kept the most secret of spells, in fact, everything he wrote was kept here. And nothing has left it."

"And..." hesitated Cadence. "Why can't Princess Celestia know about it? She is the ruler of Equestria, after all." The first put the old letter she was holding down, rolling it up neatly first with magic. She then faced Cadence with her dark eyes.

"I don't know why Celestia can't know about it for sure," she said. "But I must do what Star-Swirl told me about a thousand years ago."

"And what is that?" asked Cadence. The first sighed heavily before quoting the wizard.

"'Do not, by any means, reveal these secrets to your sister'."


	2. The Return Home

**I don't own anything**

**MLP:FIM Hasbro**

_Setting: Ponyville Express Train_

"Give it a rest, Twilight." Twilight Sparkle was prancing around the train cart more rapidly than she could blink. Her new wings even flapped a bit...and not being quite used to alicorn standards, she rose a couple inches from the ground before realizing she was in the air. Her face...well, showed all signs of nervousy imaginable.

And here was Spike...to deal with it all.

"Take a chill pill, I mean, seriously!" he said crossly, frowning in irritation. "You've been out of your seat the whole trip. I mean, is that even safe?!"

"Oh...Spiiike!" said Twilight, sweat running down her face. "It's been two weeks since I've been back in Ponyville. I mean...was it even worth it to stay at Princess Celestia's castle for so long?"

"Well, you DID have to learn perfect Princess protocol," said Spike in a matter-of-fact tone. "Plus," he giggled, "the manner classes weren't bad for you either..."

"It's not PRINCESS duties I'm worried about, Spike!" said Twilight in his face. "It's my duty as a friend."

"Point?"

"I mean...what if all my friends think I'm some high-class pony who's too good for them anymore? I mean, if I spent a lot of time with them, they wouldn't notice. But I have a lot of homework that Celestia gave me to work on! I'll never get time for them!"

Spike rubbed his belly. "Don't remind me I'm going to be the one to GIVE you all that homework. I about threw up when the Princess listed it off." He stopped to see Twilight had sat down in the chair across from him and she was sadly looking out the window, wrapped in her wings.

"Aww...cheer up Twilight! I mean, if you were a high-class preppy pony, you know Rarity would always like you!"

"Gee...how inspiring," muttered Twilight.

"What I'm trying to say is," said Spike, who had hopped off his chair and onto Twilight's, "your friends will love you...no matter who you are. In fact..." Spike directed Twilight's attention to the Ponyville station, where the train was hissing to a stop.

Streamers, balloons, confettii, everywhere!

"Pinkie Pie," said Twilight and Spike at the same time. Slowly, the two got off the train.


	3. Applesauce!

**I don't own anything. **

**MLP:FIM Hasbro**

_Setting: Ponyville Train Station_

Twilight almost got her face blown off.

"YAAAY! TWILIGHT AND SPIKE ARE BACK FROM CANTERLOT EVERYPONY!" yelled the most cheerful, but extremely crazy voice that about blew out Twilight's ears as well. Spike just stood like a statue, his scales shaken up.

A cricket chirped. Twilight's hair, which had stuck straight up, fell back into place as she looked straight into the barrel of a blue cannon.

"Ugh..." she moaned. A pink earth pony hopped around Twilight faster than the alicorn could blink, her magenta and knarled hair bouncing with every hop.

"So, howwasequestria?DidyouseePrincessCelestia?Ofcourse yousawher,sillyme!DidyougettoseeALLofthecastle?Ikn owyou'vebeentherebut-"

"Pinkie PIE!" Twilight yelled to make the pony stop. Pinkie stood in front of her and stared right into Twilight's violet eyes with her cheerful blue ones.

"Hee hee! Sorry, I just got TOTALLY EXCITED!" she yelled. It echoed off of the buildings. Spike stepped forward.

"Hmm, looks like...I stand corrected Twilight," he said. "Maybe no one really likes you anymore." Twilight felt the same, until Pinkie Pie put a hoof around her back.

"That's silly!" she said. "Of course we all remembered about you! Everyone's just-" Pinkie then shoved a hoof in her mouth. "MMFGHGH!"

"Pinke?" asked Twilight.

"Errr I can't tell you!" Pinkie shouted. "Uh...sorry Twilight, but uh hey! Will you meet me at Sugarcube Corner at sundown today!?" Twilight then understood, it was totally obvious, and she grinned at the thought.

Pinkie Pie. Surprise party. She made the connection.

"Well...ok!" said Twilight knowingly. "I'll be there." Pinkie Pie gave a huge grin.

"GREEEEAT! We'll all be expecting you there!...Oh, and of course you too Spike! Everypony's invited of course!" Pinkie Pie then let out a huge gasp. "OH MY GOSH! I HAVE STUFF TO DO!" Pinkie Pie then speed away with her blue party cannon. "See you later, guys!" And...out of sight.

"Wow," said Spike. "Looks like you didn't need the whole town's welcome. Pinkie Pie was enough."

Twilight and Spike continued on and walked through the streets, which were empty because...based on Twilight's prediction, Pinkie Pie's surprise. The two then came to their library built in a tree and walked inside for the first time in two weeks. Twilight gasped when she turned on the lights.

"So...disorganized!" she exclaimed.

"It's just as you left it," stated Spike.

"Yes, but...my organization methods change from time to time," said Twilight. "And...it's dusty! Look at this place!" Spike rubbed his finger on the table. Nothing.

"Ugh, this will take forever to rearrange!" she shouted, then using her magic to remove all the books from the shelves. "I'll have to start right now if I were to make it to Sugarcube Corner tonight!" She became frantic, when Spike walked up to her.

"Orrr," he said.

"Orrr...what?" asked Twilight. Spike cracked his knuckles and picked up a duster.

"I can clean up this place while you take a break."

"Really?" ask Twilight. "Spike, you don't have to do this."

"Eh, I NEED to," he said, commencing his dusting. "I've been doing nothing all the past two weeks but eat pie with Soarin'."

"WHAT!?" said Twilight. "I thought you said you were at the park!" Spake laughed.

"Yeah. The Wonderbolts were in town off season. I couldn't resist." He then placed a claw on Twilight's shoulder. "Anyway, you've been stressed out with studies for the past two weeks. Why not take a break?" Twilight thought about it, then stood.

"Ok then, it sounds reasonable," she said, walking to the door. "You sure you'll be fine?"

"Heh, I've cleaned this place PLENTY of times!" he replied. "Leave it to me!" Twilight, now slightly relieved, left the library in hopes of taking a break. Maybe talking to her friends wouldn't hurt. She hadn't seen them in ages, anyway.

However...again...nothing.

"What is this?" asked Twilight. "No Rainbow Dash? Well, the sky is clear...but Rarity's boutique was empty...so was Fluttershy's cottage...they're probably all with Pinkie Pie then." Twilight then looked in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Well, I could always see Applejack, if Pinkie hasn't stolen her either." Twilight then took a walk across town, which was a little wierd with no one around, not even her own friends. But soon she made it to the farm. But something smelled funny in the air. Something like...dirt. A LOT of dirt.

"Talk about the smell of spring," said Twilight, walking over the hill. But that's when she found her answer. All of the apple trees were pulled out of the ground.

TURNED UPSIDE-DOWN!

"What in name of Celestia is going on HERE!?" she yelled and then sprinted toward the farm-house. Twilight didn't even bother for manners. She burst in the front door.

"APPLES OF ALL AGES! YOU'RE TREES ARE BEING DESTROYED!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. But then she stopped when she realized that Big Mac was staring at her like an idiot from the couch. He had an ice-pack on his head.

"Oh, Big Mac, thank goodness!" she said. "Your trees! They're upside-down!" Mac blew his nose on a hankercheif.

"Eeyup," he said in a sick tone.

"I know and...wait, you know about this?" Twilight asked quizzically.

"Eeyup."

"And...you're not worried?"

"Ernope." Twilight stood there. Confuzzled.

"Um..."

"If ya don't mind," Big Mac then said. "I'm down with the fever." Twilight grinned.

"Oh...heh, sorry. Didn't mean to...barge in and..."

"Talk to Granny instead," he then said, pointing to the barn and then coughing. Twilight nodded.

"Of course, thank you," she said. "Oh yes, and I hope you feel better."

"Eeyup."

Twilight then ran out of the door. This wasn't right. How could Big Mac feel so comfortable in a crisis like this? The answer was clear when she opened the barn door. Inside was who she expected to find, which was Granny Smith, who was playing chess with the unexpected.

Discord.


	4. Chaos and Harmony

**I don't own anything.**

_Takes place in Canterlot. 18 years ago._

A stranger dodged his way through the labyrinth of the Canterlot Gardens, hoping to remain hidden, especially from Celestia's sight. But at least it was evening, when darkness was ready to creep over the land and the Mare in the Moon would look down upon her people. The stranger looked up at the sky.

A dash of color flew across the horizon, creating a masterpiece of yellows, oranges, and purples. The sun gracefully set with ease, stalling for any extra moment it had. The stranger held out his hand. He could snap his fingers.

"Just once," a friendly voice rang in his head. But he couldn't and sat on a stone bench in the labyrinth. The sun went down and Princess Celestia raised the moon. She then bid goodnight to the figure in the sky who had set the sun, and flew into the castle for the night. The figure hovered a minute, then dashed quietly to the labyrinth, where she joined the stranger.

"I...I don't understand," she then said, out of breath. "You held back." The stranger grimaced back.

"Oh...I had to," he replied. "I know I've been wanting to use my magic for years...but if Celestia saw..."

"She would've thought I was being artistic with the sundown," replied the first. The stranger sighed.

"I couldn't take any chances." He touched a piece of hedge and flicked it with his finger. The first walked up to him and put a hoof on the bench.

"Isn't taking chances what you were all about?" she asked. "Being risky...seeing something new for a change..." The stranger sighed.

"I guess...that was all sucked out of me," he said. "Especially since I've been in hiding for the past couple weeks. It hasn't been much fun." The first walked around in circles, thinking of a way to cheer the stranger up.

"Well," she then said. "Maybe you need...to be accepted then. Maybe we should go up to Celestia and say-"

"Oh no, you can't do that!" said the stranger hurriedly. "You know she'd imprison me for good. And you would lose your position! Everything would be..."

"Chaos?" asked the first.

"Well, THAT'S like organized punishment, if you ask me," said the stranger. He frowned and crossed his arms. "And that's how it is now, I'm afraid. Everything's just one big neatly complied plan for disaster." The first sighed and laid her head on her hooves.

"This just isn't fair, not at all," she said. "It's all Celestia's fault, for making such a ridiculous rule! It's all this world's fault for judgement! It's...it's..." she began to cry, "it's...my fault..." The first sobbed into the bench. "I should've never gone into that cave to free you!" She carried on until the stranger put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well...technically it ISN'T your fault," he said. "It's still Celestia's. She's the one who told you to free me as a test, but you just didn't...put me back...or something like that..." The first cried on.

"No," she then choked. "I'm sorry...but...I lied." The stranger was taken aback.

"What-"

"I was sent into that cave to DESTROY you!" she cried. "The Princess was concerned that you would rise again, so she sent me to finish you off! But...I couldn't!" The stranger sat motionless.

"Hm..." he thought. "This...doesn't make any sense. So...you were supposed to destroy me...but instead...you...freed me?" He looked over at the first. "Why?" The first looked up.

"I thought Celestia wanted me to destroy a dusty statue, like she said, but I had read up on my history. I knew about you. I knew what Celestia wanted to do, but...I couldn't go through with it..."

"And yet..." said the stranger. "You brought me out of there like a freed captive. You showed me the world. You...could've turned me in...whenever you wanted..." He rubbed his head. "Now this logic I'm not understanding. I mean...WHY!?"

"Because," said the first, "I never had a friend. Never. And...when I freed you...I found you were like me. Different because of appearance. And over time and found that...I really...liked you." She ran up and hugged the stranger.

"You were the only friend I ever had, Discord!" She sobbed. Discord sat...silent.

"...f...friend?" he asked. He stared off into the distance. Could it be true? Someone actually appreciated him. Chaos and all. And after all the struggle of his past...

"Princess," Discord then said, patting her on the head. "I am...truly taken aback. I've never had anyone who really accepted me before." The Princess looked up.

"Well...I do. No matter what anyone says. Not even Celestia." The Princess sat on the bench next to Discord and looked up at the moon.

"I wonder..." said the Princess, "if the Mare in the Moon is all alone."

"What?" asked Discord. "I thought that was a silly rock formation."

"It isn't," replied the Princess. "I heard form legend that there really is a mare up there." Discord looked up at the moon with her.

"She must be as confined as we are," he said.

"And in eighteen years, I heard she will return," continued the Princess with her eyes sparkling. "And you know what, Discord?"

"What, Princess?"

"I'll be waiting for her," she said. "I won't leave anypony behind without someone who cares for her."

That was the last moment of the night that held peace in the air. After that, there was nothing but Chaos...


	5. Discordantly

**I don't own anything.**

_Setting: Sweet Apple Acres_

"Check mate!" Granny Smith called out like an old lady winning a BINGO. "Beat you again, you 'ol lizard."

"Oh, what a terrible shame," said Discord, who realized Twilight came into the room. He came up to her with a random bag on his head. "I keep losing to an old woman. And I think she's lost a couple marbles, too." He pulled the bag off and literal marbles fell to the floor. Twilight put a hoof in his face.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, Mr!" she yelled. "I know what you're up to!" Discord flipped upside-down and hung from the ceiling.

"Well, I'm up to the roof, if that's what you're asking," he said.

"No, I mean with the apple trees!" said Twilight. "You...YOU!..."

"He's quite the substitute for poor Mac," said Granny Smith, making her way out the door. She walked past Twilight. "Who knewd you could get 'em apples twice as fast with flippin' 'em! After all Applejack's gone with Pinkie Pie and so is Applebloom. Why that filly can't buck yet! Reminds me of when..." Then she got out of range for hearing. Twilight stood in shock.

"Wait...you're helping?!" she asked. Discord started to pack a random suitcase.

"Well, if you want me to leave and just leave an old lady to fend for herself I suppose I'm up for that..." He began to stride out the door.

"Ugh, get back in here," said Twilight. Discord slithered back in and made a hammock appear, where he reclined.

"You know, I'm very fond of this barn," said Discord. "It's quite roomy."

"Yeah, blah blah blah," said Twilight. She turned around to leave.

"What?" aske Discord. "LEAFing so soon?" A pile of leaves landed on top of Twilight. The groaned.

"Yeah," she said, brushing the green plants out of her wings. "Just coming to check up is all." Discord came up next to her and pulled a leaf out of her feathers.

"Hm...you're quite far in your studies now, aren't you Twilight?" he asked, looking at her silky wing. Twilight rapped at his wrist.

"Don't touch me!" she said. "And yeah, I'm far in my studies. I'm a Princess! Why are you concerned?" Discord made a treadmill appear where he walked in place, like he was thinking.

"No reason," he said. "I was just wondering. I'm always interested in what Celestia's up to." Twilight turned around. There was something funny going on.

"Hm, so you are?" she said. "And why are you so interested?" Discord was silent for a while, but made a huge watch appear in front of him.

"My, look at the time," he then said. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Twilight realized. Sugarcube Corner! But...she never got her answer. However...her friends! She would have to wait until later to interrigate Discord further.

"Yeah," Twilight grumbled in response. She walked out the room, but Discord stopped her.

"What?" she asked, in a bad mood.

"Twilight," he said. "I'm just going to spill the beans for you." He spilled a can of brown beans. "You're going to a party, right? I'm sure you saw that coming. And...I was wondering if I could co-" Twilight shoved him away.

"Ugh, now you tell me!" yelled Twilight angrily, even though she DID see it coming. She just...didn't...like...Discord. "Why do you have to get in my business?!" She stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

Discord stood alone in the barn, holding an umbrella that rained down on him from the inside.


	6. Home Sweet Home

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **_

_Setting: Sugarcube Corner_

Twilight ran angrily through the evening air and past various shops in Ponyville. Maybe it was because Discord got her worked up. Maybe because she was just stressed out. Either way, she knew that she had to put on a happy mask and waltz through the party for all those ponies that were just DYING to see her. And, well, she REALLY missed her friends...

Twilight strolled up to the corner and amde her way through the door. Naturally, it was dark. Twilight walked in further...and stood there. Waiting. Any second, and there would be a giant "SURPRISE!" But...nothing. Was she in the right place?

"Hello!" Twilight called out. "Pinkie Pie? Applejack? Anypony?" No answer. Twilight used her horn to spark magenta magic to use as a light. She walked around. It was very strange. The whole place was decorated in party material, but...nopony. It was like they all vanished in thin air!

"This is odd," she said to herself outloud. "Pinkie would NEVER miss a party. And I swear all of Ponyville would be here. But..."

"They're gone," said a dark voice. Twilight almost jumped and turned around to see nothing but a navy blue shadow with turquoise eyes that shone like two stars.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight asked. "What are you doing here? Where is everypony?" Luna walked across the room to where Twilight was standing.

"We came to deliver thou an important message," spoke Luna in the royal dialect. "All of Ponyville has been wiped out. A disaster has occured. I am sorry but...they are all gone." Twilight stared straight at the other princess, trying to swallow it in. WHAT?!

"G...Gone?" she asked. Luna nodded.

"We're afraid so," she said. "'Tis wise to just go home for the night, dear Twilight Sparkle. For this night is full of danger that I must handle. Commence a search in the morning. Send for me, and I shall help you." Luna spread her wings and vanished as dark blue smoke. Twilight stood.

Horrified.

She could barely walk home. She could barely speak to herself. How could such a thing happen. I mean...WHAT could cause it? Twilight's hooves dragged across the ground as she came up to the library. She would have to take Luna's advice. Twilight slowly and painfully opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" The lights flashed on and everypony that lived in Ponyville stood packed inside the library. Including Princess Luna. Twilight's jaw dropped.

"But...but...but..." she muttered. Rainbow Dash flew out from the ceiling and put a hoof around Twilight's shoulder.

"Heh, bet you thought we all died, didn't you?" she said with a smirk. Twilight put her nose in the air.

"What? Me? Never!"

"Suuure!" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Luna told me the story." Dash then put a hood around Luna. "She's got the makings of an actress, doesn't she?"

"Yes," said Luna, extremely proud. "And I do believe I am doing fine in my studies of this...pranking! It's quite fun!" She brohoofed with Rainbow Dash. Who would've known...

"Aren't you super duper ali-uper excited, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie then came in her face. "I was going to throw the party, honestly, at Sugarcube Corner, but Rainbow Dash got the prank idea, and you know I couldn't resist a prank, but if SHE told you or if I told you, you would've seen it coming so we got Princess Luna and she was a bIIG help!" Pinkie Pie rambled on and on as Twilight greeted other ponies. Rarity was the next to greet her.

"Oh, Twilight, how fabulous it is to see you again!" she said. "But, goodness! You look extremely exhausted! It must be all that studying. Here, this is for all your hard work!" Using magic, Rarity brought out a wrapped gift. Twilight took it in her own magic and unwrapped it.

"Oh my goodness!" Twilight exclaimed. "You got me 'Fashions of the Ancient Royals and Wizards'?"

"Well, I knew you liked books," said Rarity, "however, I had to use some of my knowledge to find one that you possibly didn't have, so I got this."

"It's great!" said Twilight. "I may not be able to make all this," she ran through the pages, "but it's excellent history from a new perspective!"

"If you want me to whip you something up, anytime, darling!" said Rarity as she walked off to enjoy more of the party. Twilight turned around and ran into Applejack.

"Howdy there!" she said. "Gee, haven't seen you in a while, Twilight. How'd studying go?"

"Long, but useful," replied Twilight.

"Well that's good to hear," said Applejack. "Things around here were mighty difficult. See, Big Mac caught the flu last week. We tried getting Flim and Flam, my cousins, anypony to help, but everypony was just darn to busy."

"Yeah, and you settled for Discord," said Twilight.

"Don't remind me," said Applejack, furrowing her brow. "I just did that becuase Granny Smith said so and because Fluttershy was givin' me the Stare. I'm not really enjoying haywire appletrees on MY farm." Suddenly, there was a crash on the other side of the room. Applejack and Twilight looked over to see Derpy under a tablecloth with spilled food everywhere.

"Oops...my bad," she said. "Just wanted a muffin." Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Good thing I brought extra fritters," she said. "I'll catch up with ya later, Twilight!" She left just as Fluttershy ran up to greet her.

"Oh Twilight!' she exclaimed softly while hugging her. "I'm soo glad you're back! I've missed you soo much! Why, I'm soo excited, I could cheer!" Fluttershy took in a deep breath.

"Yay."

"Hello, Fluttershy," said Twilight. "Having fun?"

"Oh, yes!" she said. "Expecially since you came back! I've missed you so much and I was getting kinda lonely."

"Lonely?" asked Twilight. "What happened to everypony else?"

"Well," said Fluttershy, twiddling her hooves, "Everypony's been busy, I guess. Pinkie Pie's had to babysit for Mr. and Mrs. Cake's children, Rarity's been busy with her fashion work, Rainbow Dash has been going to Cloudsdale an awful lot, I don't know why, and Applejack's had to work at the farm. So has Discord." She looked really sad.

"I'm sorry," said Twilight. "Well, I'm back now." Fluttershy brightened up. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the back of the library.

"Ouch! That's was SOO on purpose!" yelled Vinyl Scratch.

"No, it wasn't," said Octavia collectively. "It's your fault you put your wub where I need my elbow space."

"Well, take a couple steps to the side, you're taking up the spotlight!"

"Spotlight! This...rappy, poppy, hip-hop rubbish certainly does not belong anywhere near a party for royalty!"

"Oh yeah, smarty? What do you suggest?"

"Chopin. VERY sophisticated..."

"Show pan?"

"CHOPIN!"

"Whatever, I'm going to play what the ponies want." A fight then broke out. Records were cracked, strings were snapped. It was a mess.

"No, don't fight!" flew in Derpy, her mouth stuffed with muffin. "It isn't nice!"

"Turn that obnoxios wub of yours off!" yelled Octavia, hitting a huge button. Vinyl's glasses fell off.

"You just set off my BASS CANNON!"

There was...a huge explosion.

And that night, when all the ponies left for home, Twilight stood in an empty and destroyed house angrier than ever.

"On it," said Spike, who had started to awkwardly sweep in Twilight's angry fury.


	7. The Book

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING._**

_Setting: Twilight's house, the library._

TWILIGHT!" yelled Spike as loud as he could to wake her up. Usually he was the last one to stir, but he had important business to attend to.

"Ergh...what?" asked Twilight, pillow on her head. She then sat up. "Holy stars, if you're awake, does that make this the afternoon already?! Did I sleep in-"

"No, calm down, it's just dawn," said Spike. "It's just...I got a message from Princess Celestia." Twilight hopped out of bed and ran up to where Spike was holding out a scroll. Using magic, she took it from him.

"Already?" she then asked. "Wow, Princess Celestia just can't stop teaching me, for a second!" She then opened the scroll and read it aloud.

"'My dearest Twilight,'" it said. "'Today is an important day to advance in your studies. Different from all else, you will be the teacher.'" Twilight's eyes widened. "'I would like you to teach something to...Spike?'" She looked ocer at the baby dragon.

"What's there to teach me?" he asked.

"Manners," said Twilight.

"Really?"

"I'm joking," she continued. "It says that you will learn how to send things to the princess. And not just scrolls." Twilight ran over to the bookshelf. "It says that today I will teach you how to send the princess full books!" Spike gulped.

"B-books?"

"Yep. Books."

"Can't we advance slowly?" asked Spike. "You know...start with a pamphlet...then a newspaper..."

"Nope, we're starting with books!" said Twilight. She ran though all the books on the shelves, but seemed to be struggling. "Hmm...where is it?" she muttered.

"Uh, Twilight," said Spike. "There's books everywhere. You know, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, but the princess requested a certain book," said Twilight, slightly using her wings to flutter up to the top shelves. (She learned the basics on flying with her two-week study session in Canterlot). "She wants the book 'The Sun's Colors'. Have you seen it?"

"Actually, I have!" said Spike. "It's upstairs. I read it just yesterday when I was done cleaning up. It was so interesting...about legends and fables about sunrises and sunsets. Here, let me get it." He sped upstairs, but took a while and left Twilight in the main lobby tapping her hoof. Spike tumbled down the steps with a worried look.

"It's...not there!"

"Uh huh," said Twilight boredly. "Nice try, but you're doing this today whethter you like it or not."

"No, I'm serious!" said Spike. "It isn't there! I put it right uner my pillow, and it's just gone!" Twilight furrowed her brow. Now, for something to randomly vanish...

"Are you sure you didn't lose it at the party last night?" asked Twilight. Spike shook his head.

"I was reading it after the party," he replied. "It must have vanished this morning." That sealed the deal for Twilight Sparkle.

"Hmm, a book suddenly disappearing from our library," said Twilight. "This kind of thing has only happened once, and I bet I know who our suspect is." Twilight used her magic to place Spike on her back as she stomped toward the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" he asked. "Shouldn't we look here some more?"

"No," said Twilight. "Something tells me that the book isn't here."

"Uh, then where?"

"Fluttershy's cottage."

Fluttershy cringed as a bluejay squawked like an ostrich. The other jays about lost their feathers.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said quietly. "It looks like you haven't been practicing, have you?" The bluejay drooped it's beak.

"Well, that's ok," said Fluttershy. "I'll just practice with you for a while, and when you sing just as nice as the others, we'll take it from the top again, ok?" The birds chirped in agreement.

"FLUTTERSHY!" a yell came from down the path. All the birds scattered.

"Well, ok, maybe later then," the shy pony stated as she turned to face Twilight, who looked rather annoyed, and Spike, who was downright confused.

"Oh, hello Twilight," she said softly. "Hello Spike. Can I help you with anything?" Twilight marched up to her face.

"Where's Discord?" she demanded.

"Well, he's just inside napping, I think," said Fluttershy. "I think Sweet Apple Acres tired him out yesterday." Twilight walked away and made a beeline for the cottage, but not till after Spike hopped off her back.

"I'll stay here," he said. Twilight just ignored and kept walking.

"Is, um, Twilight ok?" asked Fluttershy. Spike shrugged.

"She's got something against Discord, I guess," he said. "I mean, I kinda don't blame her, he's sorta a jerk every so often."

"Well, I don't think so," said Fluttershy. "And I think Twilight should act really nice to him. Especially since he's been down in the dumps lately."

"Why?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Discord!" yelled Twilight as she entered Twilight's cottage. Discord was in the center of the room wearing a ridiculous pair of spectacles and reclining on a huge brown chair...that was hanging from the ceiling. He opened one eye, uninterested.

"*Sigh* What is it now, Twilight?" he asked with a yawn. "Can't you see I'm bust enjoying a mid-morning nap?"

"Hardly," said Twilight. "You're hanging from the ceiling."

"Yes, well that get's the blood flowing to the head," he stated. "Besides, I bet YOU'VE never bothered to see what the world would look like from a new angle."

"You're ridiculous!"

"Hm, you're right," he said, pondering. "I should've sat on the west wall. Now THAT's a point of veiw..." Twilight flew up to where his face was.

"Stop stalling, I know what you did, yo theif!"

"*gasp* me?! A theif?" said Discord, a black mask appearing on his face for a second. "Why, that story has quite a few holes in it."

"Oh, give up the act!" said Twilight, fed up with the spirit. "I know you stole the book from the Library like you stole my spells weeks back. Now where is it? It better not be EATEN already..." Discord removed his glasses and closed them up. He then fell back to the floor.

"Oh, you are a smart pony, Twilight Sparkle," he said, pacing the room. "I still can't believe you remembered all those events. And of course, because of that I'M the bad guy who steals all your things." He put out his wrists, and cuffs snapped around him. His body turned to black and white stripes. "Take me away! I bet I was the one who stole your knick-knacks that went missing too." Twilight stopped to think on this. Discord was now just being difficult. He wouldn't admit to taking it, but if she found a reason he did...

"Well, Discord, say you DID happen to take the book," said Twilight. "Why would you?"

"Depends on the book," said Discord. "Science...well, I plant those in the ground to grow sponges...fiction, I enjoy skipping them across the lake to see them explode...but spell books, those I eat..."

"What about...a..." Twilight stopped. She didn't know what kind of book "The Sun's Colors" was. Until she remembered what Spike said earlier...

"A book about legends and fables in reguards of sunrises and sunsets?" asked Twilight. Discord yawned and made a set of markers appear.

"I'd color in that one." Twilight jumped in the air. If that was possible...

"REALLY?!"

"No, not really," said Discord, who had gotten bored and had taken out a random spaghetti and meatball and was using it as a yo-yo. "Why on earth would I need a boring book like that?" He threw the yo-yo in his mouth and ate it.

"Hm," thought Twilight. She decided to take a risk. "You were pretty interested in my studies with Celestia yesterday."

"Yeah, and?" asked Discord, who was now holding a broom and playing with the bristles.

"That book," she said. "Princess Celestia wants me to send it to her." Discord stopped what he was doing and looked Twilight square in the eye.

"Well played, Twilight, you're beginning to think for a change," he said. "I did know about that." Twilight came right up to Discord's nose.

"SO WHY DID YOU TAKE IT?!" she angrily spat. Discord made the broom disappear and walked past Twilight.

"Well, to assure you, I didn't take it for fun," he said, and then making an angry face he stated, "and I did NOT take it to eat, either." Discord stood with his back toward Twilight, who had landed on the ground.

"You do know that the copy of 'The Sun's Colors' is the only one left, right?" said Discord.

"So?" asked Twilight. "What if the princess wants it? She could be preserving it." Discord looked back with one eye.

"I believe she wants to destroy it," he said. Twilight stepped forward.

"So?"

"So?" asked Discord. "Do you know what's in the book?"

"Well, fables and such..."

"Think that way, Twilight," replied Discord. "Think whatever you want. But I'm not letting Celestia get the book." Twilight stood flustered.

"You...you..." A book landed at her feet. It had strange markings on it.

"What's this?" asked Twilight in disgust.

"This is a book completely in Chaos Language," said Discord. "It's a decoy. Send this to Celestia to advance in you...'lessons' so call it. That way we both get what we want." Twilight pushed the book away.

"Do you think she'd really accpet this?"

"Yes, because she can't read Chaos," said Discord. Twilight looked down at the strange object. "Oh, just do it, for crying out loud!" said Discord. Twilight noticed that Discord had ceased to use little Chaostic distractions and was completely focused. Was he serious?

Angry and confused, Twilight picked up the book with magic.

"I may not know what you're up to, but I've got a close eye on you, Discord," she said before walking toward the door. She left the cottage to pick up Spike and complain about the distracting Discord and all his stubborness. The Spirit of Chaos stood back in the cottage, arms crossed.

"Oh, you'll see eventully what I'm up to, Twilight Sparkle," he muttered. "When that day comes when you are put to the test...you'll know..."


	8. Luna's Memories

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

_Canterlot Castle Grand Hall, 4 Months Ago..._

The Princess of the Night was long asleep in the late hours of the day. Or so her sister thought. A little furious that Princess Celestia had not waken her for some sort of emergency, Luna followed closely behind Celestia and the six special ponies she had called. Sure, Luna thought. Call a couple of small ponies, but I? Obviously Celestia doesn't want to include me in such a thing.

Luna peeked through the door to hear her sister babble off about some sort of history. Something with Chaos...imprisonment...using the Elements of Harmony... It all sounded so familiar to Luna, but the thought of it was more a dream. Luna stepped closer to the doorway to hear the conversation in depth.

"I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord," stated Celestia to the six ponies, "before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal Chaos!" Luna thought to herself while Twilight, one of the six ponies, stammered. Discord...such a familiar name. Why didn't she remember it as well as her sister said she did?

"Hey, look, we're famous!" then said the pink pony, Pinkie Pie, that interrupted Luna's thoughts. Everypony, including her, took notice of a specific stain-glassed window in the hall.

"You six showed the full potential of the Elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe," said Celestia, motioning to the window. Luna looked at the window closely as clamour went on in the room between her sister and the six. The window displayed the six using the Elements of Harmony and defeating...

Her. A...mighty FOE?

Luna felt a stinging in her eyes. Her own sister call her a foe? True, she had been something terrifying...but it wasn't like it was all her fault. Luna stood in her own silence as she thought through her past. Why again was she a..."foe" as so called? Luna could only remember...returning to Equestria...to rule it over...but, nothing else. Nothing before that. Nothing about her imprisonment. Nothing about WHY she turned into...Nightmare Moon.

Luna was going to sit back and think it through more, until something shocked her brain. With a headache, she shook her head, just as an eerie laughter filled the hall.

"Make sense?" said the voice, from nowhere. "Oh, what's the fun in making sense?" Luna was back to listening and watching the seven ponies in the room looking through the air hopelessly for a source of the voice.

"Discord!" shouted Celestia. "Show youself!" The laughter continued.

"Did you miss me, Celestia?" the voice belonging to Discord then asked. "I missed you." Everypony, including Luna behind the door, caught sight of Discord's picture moving and speaking the words. Luna's head ached more when she saw his image. All too familiar... But it was the next line...

"It's quite lonely being imprisoned in stone but you wouldn't know that, would you?" asked Discord. "Because I don't turn ponies into stone!" Luna felt herself shut down, and when she woke up again, foudn that she had lost only seconds fainting to the floor. Her mind was swirling all too fast. She walked away from the scene, feeling quite unusual.

"I don't turn ponies into stone!" the words echoed in Luna's mind. Through various dark flashes in her mind, Luna felt as she was living a flashback, or trying to. She focused harder. What was so strange about that line?

"I don't turn ponies into stone!" Celestia...and her, right? they trapped Discord in stone...but he wasn't a pony. He was a spirit.

"I don't turn ponies into stone!" Luna found herself diving deeper in her memories. She saw...a dark scene...a lake...a place of shadow...but what? Discord was saying something about turning something into stone...but it wasn't him...

"I don't turn ponies into stone!"

[Setting: Canterlot Castle Grand Hall, 5 weeks ago...]

Princess Luna stood by her sister, gazing at a pink window showing the magic potential of Shining Armour and Princess Cadence. Her sister had brought her to it for discussion on the Crystal Empire...somthing that she vaguely remembered as something that had fallen long ago under a dark force, although the force, she was uncertain of.

But she wanted to know. It was another memory that lingered in her mind...but she didn't know exactly what it was. And her sister was planning on ONLY sending Twilight Sparkle, her pupil. This didn't settle well with Luna, but she wasn't going to let Celestia see that.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?" she asked, as of showing concern.

"Yes," replied Celestia. "Princess Cadence and Shining Armour are already there. The others wil be joining them soon." Luna found that she was being shoved out of something, but instead of persisting with stubborness, she used all she could remember.

"The Empire's magic is powerful," Luna stated. "It cannot fall again, my sister." Hopefully her concern would convince Celestia to let her follow. But Celestia twisted her intentions.

"She will succeed at her task. And when she does, we will know that she is that much closer to being ready."Ready for what? Luna asked in her mind. It wasn't like she knew. Celestia hardly told her anything about...was it Twilight she was referring to? Luna frowned. Her chances were lost.

But honestly, why did Celestia desperately want Twilight to complete a task, and not her?

"Ahem," Twilight coughed as she entered the hall. Celestia gave Luna a look as to leave, and reluctantly, she did. But there was something she didn't like about all this.

Luna left the room as Twilight threw supplies on the ground, mentioning a test. Luna was a little discouraged that she didn't even knew what was going on with this...Crystal Empire...and yet SHE was the one to go.

Luna awaited outiside the door, listening to whatever Celestia was telling Twilight, until something caught her ear that made her mind spin once again.

"One thousand years ago, King Sombra, a unicorn who's heart was black as night, took over the Crystal Empire," Celetia explained. King Sombra...Luna tossed the name in her mind...it sounded strange, but familiar...from where? She played with the name in her mind over and over again. Until...something odd added up.

Prince Sombra. Sombra...a word that was used in another language...for Shade.

Prince Shade.

Where did THAT come from?

Luna heard Celestia's voice continue...something about hatred and fear...and then...

The flash. Luna's head was attacked with black and green/purple light that constantly rattled around in her mind. She felt the whole world around her turn dark. She wanted to scream out, but couldn't. Instead, she stood, the darkness flooding her mind.

Until a whilte blast came and destroyed it.

Luna stood, dazed for a second, her eyes adjusting back to reality. What had just happened? It's as if...somthing took hold of her mind...likeit was in control of her. She took deep breaths as the sound of walking came to the doorway.

"I have every confidence you will succeed," came the sound of Celestia's voice. Luna shut her eyes. Her vision was still blurry. She shook her head as her sister and Twilight emerged through the door. Trying to focus, Luna looked straight at Twilight, hoping her eyes would come back to seeing. Twilight didn't really give her a positive reaction, however. Luna looked away as Twilight gave concerns to her sister.

Luna was still confused. What exactly was going on in the Crystal Empire? She sighed to herself, and looked at Twilight. The poor pony...she wanted so hard to be brave. Luna didn't place any questionable ideas on her. Twilight herself had no idea what was happening. But Celestia however...

The Princess of Day shut the doors to the hall rather quickly after she bid farewell to Twilight. Luna hardly noticed, still pondering...

"My sister, if only you had been less cold," said Celestia, walking down the hall. Luna snapped back into reality.

"Wh-what did you say?" she asked. "I? Cold?" Celestia gave Luna a hard look.

"You weren't exactly welcoming to her when she came," said Celestia. "And I know why. You wanted to go to the Empire yourself, didn't you?" Luna was caught red-hoofed.

"I...did," she stated. "But I had no intentions to act cold! I was only curious-" Princess Celestia only looked at her. Luna remained silent. A look was enough.

"Leave these things to Twilight, sister," said the princess. "Let her fulfill her own duties. And in time, everything will fall into place." She started to leave the room. "And I do believe that Twilight will succeed." Celestia walked about out the doors, leaving Luna to stare intently at the windows.

"And, sister?" asked Celestia. "May you do me a task an fetch me a book?"

"What kind of book?" asked Luna, hoping to stay on her sister's good side.

"It's Twilight's study book, a navy one with silver stars on it. I left it at the end of the hall, and if you would bring it to me in the throne room, I'd appreciate it." She left. Luna followed orders, and found the book on a small shelf at the end of the hall with the specific book on it. Using magic, she held it.

"Now, why would Celestia need a study book from her pupil, by chance?" asked Luna to herself. Then, taking a look to see that Celestia was out of sight, Luna opened the book.

"Why, it's all of my sister's goals for Twilight!" said Luna. "To be a better student...better than WHAT? And what...what is this thing that Twilight needs to be ready for?" Luna flipped through the pages to the back of the book. She landed on the last...a picture of Twilight.

With wings.

"She...wants to make Twilight...an alicorn!"

[Setting: Canterlot Castle Watchtower, Present Day...]

All these flashbacks...these recent happenings pounded inside of Luna's mind. They all seemed to hold a secret memory that she once known...but forgot.

"Stone statues," she muttered to herself. "The Crystal Empire..." but the more she dwelled on it, the more her brain hurt, and the more a flash of dark violet and menacing green and red would flood her mind. Luna looked up at the setting sun. Didn't it used to look more spectacular?


	9. Round 'em Up!

I** DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF MLP FIM.**

_Setting: Rarity's Boutique_

"Darling, if you don't stand still I just may poke you with a pin," said Rarity, who was trying to fix a hem on a dress she was fitting for Twilight. "Whyever are you so jumpy today anyway?" Twilight said nothing.

"She's just upset, I think," responded Fluttershy, who was sitting by them. "Probably by Discord. He's been in a crabby mood lately and I don't know why. So I just give him some space..."

"Crabby mood?" Twilight asked. "That doesn't even start it! He's been downright unreason- ow!"

"Sorry, sorry!" stuttered Rarity. "I TOLD you to stand still. Blasted pins. Anyway, Twilight, I'd just simply stop fretting about the whole thing and just leave Discord alone as Fluttershy's doing. After all, why waste your life stressing about things that can be avoided?" Rarity took another pin from a sewing tomato Spike was holding for her and added it to the dress.

Suddenly, Spike burped and singed the edge of the dress. Rarity had a face in silent horror.

"Ah...oh...AAHAHAHHHH!" she screamed, spilling all of her needles and things. "The dress! Oh it's ruined! Woe is me!" She began to complain. Spike stood, motionless.

"Oh gosh, Rarity, I'm soo sorry!" said Spike. He then looked down to see a scroll. "I guess I didn't know I'd be getting a letter from a princess right now." Rarity stood up and took a deep breath.

"Well...I guess it wasn't your fault. I could always make a new one." Twilight looked over to see the scroll and picked it up with magic. Fluttershy came over to read it with her.

"'My Dearest Twilight,'" she read it aloud. Rarity and Spike stopped to listen. "'You have grown so far in your studies that it is time for a major test that will determine your magic capabilities." Twilight started to hyperventalate.

"Test?! Right now?!" Fluttershy put a hoof on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Twilight," she comforted. "I'm sure it won't be very hard for you." Twilight to a deep breath and kept reading.

"'Deep inside the Everfree Forest, there is a cave with a long and forgotten magic that has been a threat to Equestria for many decades. I need you and your friends to take with you the Elements of Harmony and destroy it...before it rises from the dark." Twilight stared at the parchment for some time, taking it in.

"Well," said Rarity, breaking the silence with a nervous laugh. "That...sure is a big test."

"You got that right," said Spike. "A magic that needs to be destroyed? Sounds dangerous..."

"And...*gulp*...scary," said Fluttershy. Twilight had the same thoughts swimming through her mind, but rolled up the scroll with confidence in her eye.

"Either way, we must do what we are told before this magic rises up," she said, determined. "Girls, let's round everyone up and head on out!"

Twilight had to close her eyes to keep all of the confetti that Pinkie Pie threw out of them.

"Yay! This'll be so much fun!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Where's my Element? I've been wanting to wear it for so long cause it's pretty and blue and it's a balloon!" Twilight gave Pinkie her Element. She was now at Sugarcube corner with Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack, whom she picked up on the way to the corner. All that was left was...

"Say, has anyone seen Rainbow Dash?" asked Applejack.

"Um," said Fluttershy.

"Where could she possibly be?" complained Rarity. "Obviously not here. It's been awful cloudy lately..."

"Um, guys," said Fluttershy.

"Have YOU seen Rainbow Dash?" asked Pinkie Pie to Dr. Whooves, who happened to be sitting in the shop at the time eating.

"Uh...no!" he said uncomfortably as Pinkie Pie got up in his face.

"Guys!" said Fluttershy in her loudest voice, which was barely a squeak. Notheless, she was finally heard.

"What is it?" asked Twilight. Fluttershy looked down at her hooves.

"Um, Rainbow Dash is in Cloudsdale," she said. "She's training." Twilight looked quizzical as everypony around her facehooved.

"What the heck is she training for?" asked Twilight. "Did she go back to the Wonderbolt Academy?"

"How did we not tell you?" asked Applejack.

"Tell me what?"

"Why, didn't you hear, Twilight?" asked Rarity. "Rainbow Dash is IN the Wonderbolts now."


	10. The Race

**I DON'T OWN MLP FIM.**

_Setting: Cloudsdale Arena Entrance_

Twilight kept her face down. She was looking at how her hooves didn't sink through the clouds like they would normally do.

"You must still be used to having wings, hm?" asked Fluttershy, who noticed her behavior. "That's okay. I'm still like that too...ever since I fell from Cloudsdale when I was a filly, I'm always scared that I'm going to fall."

"Yeah...but this is...weird. Usually I'd cast that spell like I did when Rainbow Dash was in the Young Flyer's Competition." Fluttershy looked sad.

"It's a shame Spike couldn't find that spell," she said. "I feel awful that the others who DON'T have wings have to stay grounded." Suddenly, a shadow zoomed over Twilight and Fluttershy's faces. When they looked up, nothing, but just at that moment a gust of wind brushed up behind them.

The two turned around to see none other than Rainbow Dash herself, fitted in a sleek blue and gold uniform.

"Hey, what brings YOU TWO to Cloudsdale?" she asked, pushing back her new goggles. Twilight about freaked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE FINALLY IN THE WONDERBOLTS?!" she asked.

"I sent you a letter," shrugged Rainbow Dash. "But...uh, we've been short on muffin supply, so Derpy-Mail's been down for a week. You'll probably get it in the next four days."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I wanted to wait until I was actually in a Wonderbolt race," said Rainbow Dash.

"But, there's a race going on today," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Dash, putting her goggles back over her eyes. "Unfortunately this is the 50th Anniversary of the Wonderbolts Race, so they want vetrans in the line-up."

"Oh, we're so sorry," said Twilight.

"Don't be!" said Rainbow Dash. "Come 51st Anniversary, I'll REALLY heat up the sky! But for the time being, at least we got good seats." She pointed to the arena just as a pegasus put up a sign on the ticket window that read "Sold Out."

"Um," said Twilight. "Looks like we're out of luck." Rainbow Dash came up and nudged her.

"You kiddin? Did you really think you were going to watch from the nosebleed section?" She flapped her wings. "I've got TOTAL access to the best seats in the house! Even better than the VIP section! Follow me!" Fluttershy and Twilight tried to keep up with Rainbow Dash to their seats. But she was so excited, and with both of them not as strong flyers, it was a struggle.

However, they made it to a seating place that saw ALL of the track, and was right next to the Start/Finish line.

"Oh my, this is a wonderful veiw!" said Fluttershy.

"This is just too great of a seat," remarked Twilight. "Are you sure we are allowed here?"

"Please," said Rainbow Dash, taking a seat and pulling her goggles back. "You're my friends. Of course you're allowed here!" The three ponies then looked toward the starting line where each of the pegasi were lined up and preparing for the event.

"Good morning, everypony!" said an announcer. "Welcome to the 50th Anniversary Race for the fastest flyers, the Wonderbolts!" There was a great deal of cheering, half of it from Rainbow Dash.

No matter if she's in the Wonderbolts or not, thought Twilight to herself with a smile, she'll always be the number one fan.

"The race will begin in three minutes, so grab your hay baskets and cotton candy and head on to your seat to witness the greatest race in Equestrian history!" the announcer boomed. Rainbow Dash did a flip in the air before seating herself.

"Heh, you guys are going to be soo amazed!" said Rainbow Dash. "I've been working with the team for days on this routine they're putting on, and trust me, it'll be 20% cooler than any other race you have witnessed!"

"Not to mention that your on this team too!" said Twilight. "I can't wait to see YOU actually race, Rainbow."

"Eh, that time will come," said Dash. "I'm a little impatient about it but...it's coming! And it's coming soon-"

"Dash!" yelled a course mare's voice. The three ponies turned to see Spitfire blazing at them, in uniform, and in panic. Rainbow Dash saw her and immeadiately responded with a salute.

"Ma'am, what's the issue?" she spoke confidently. Twilight was surprised. Rainbow Dash sure had matured while she was gone.

"I'm afraid we've lost a competitor," returned Spitfire. "Fleetfoot, ironically, was walking toward the lines when the clouds changed patterns. She twisted her ankle, which is irrelevant to the race, but had landed on her right wing. We think that it's broken." She spoke so fast, that Twilight and Fluttershy were giving each other confused glances. Rainbow Dash understood.

"That's awful!" said Rainbow Dash. "Ma'am, do you need me at the medical tent to watch over her?"

"No," said Spitfire, removing her goggles to get serious. "I need you to cover her." Rainbow Dash about fell to the bottom of the earth.

"WHAT?...I mean...Repeat, ma'am?" she said in shock.

"That's right," said Spitfire. "You're racing." She put on her goggles and started to fly away. "Get geared up! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash repectively and with the highest diginity followed her. Although, Fluttershy and Twilight heard her mutter her REAL thoughts loud and clear.

"OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH!"


	11. From The Mouths of the Unknown

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING._**

_Setting: ? (Present Day)_

? ?'s POV: Another day I watch the sun set. Another cold night I spend in the forgotten outskirts. How was this to come? I had though I had really gained everything...EVERYTHING! And now...ruin.

I looked at the starving faces of my citizens...but only in my mind. My league had vanished long ago because of their hunger. All that was left...was me. And that image I will NEVER forget.

"Be strong, Crystal," rang the voice. "Be you, and only you. Don't think you have to be someone else to be loved. For I will ALWAYS love you." It was a curse. A CURSE! The one moment my life had meaning and that blasted Celestia had to turn my dreams to shame! Oh...but that day came back to haunt me just months ago!

Still...it wasn't as bad as 18 years ago.

But none the less...it left me scarred.

?'s POV: So my life has changed? Dramatically, I suppose...but what for me? Yes, everypony else is satisfied...but me?! No.

Unfortunately, I'm still the bad guy.

Forever in my history is stained that wretched story...that LIE! I was only trying to work with her...to help her get all the ponies of Equestria together to overthrow the REAL evil. But instead...banished was I to stone.

And, so was she.

All I wanted was to prevent Equestria from being enslaved. But Celestia had to be so difficult.

Now, there are some things I'm not pround of. But that was just to get back at Celestia...and all those other ponies who had did me wrong. I had tried to free them by making them stronger, and what do they do?

Call me a monster.

There was only one pony, besides Fluttershy and the pony of the distant past, that had befriended me since.

And still Celestia took that away from me.

?'s POV: The days are getting so dark and cold. It has been many years since I've seen the light. I've hardly remembered what the sun looked like.

If only I had been the one...the one to finally activate the Elements of Harmony to bring peace to Equestria. But...I may have been wrong.

Who am I kidding? I was all wrong! I had thought that I could finally be something worth it's magic, that I would be the one to bring harmony to all! And I was so close. I had found four others...but plus me is five. If I had the last two, then I would've been able to do it!

But it was so hard. I wasn't really the peacebringer to Equestria. I was the destroyer.

And...honestly I don't quite understand why. I hardly understand anything anymore.

Princess Luna's POV: Celestia's been acting rather strange lately.

Ever since discord was freed it was like something's come over her, but I don't know what.

I wish to know, though, because it's getting stronger. And I don't know if it is her or something else.

But this I do know. I have seen it before. I just don't remember...


	12. Pushing the Limits

Setting: Cloudsdale Stadium

Rainbow Dash could hardly breathe as she stood with her toes barely brushing against the starting line. She squinted, hoping to see through her fogged goggles. Her body was tight with excitement, but she loosened herself up, moving her wings up and down, bouncing, shaking her hooves out.

She looked next to her to see Fire Streak, crouching low to the ground, and looked to her other side to see Misty Fly dragging her hooves across the clouds. Rainbow Dash faced back to the front, brushed the hot-colored bangs out of her face, and licked her dry lips.

She was ready.

"Racers, on your marks!" shouted a pegasus on a high cloud with a flag. All ponies bent their knees.

"SET!" All unfurled their wings. Rainbow felt time stop as she exhaled slowly for the last time.

The flag dropped, and a gun fired. Instantly, the starting line was cleared, and the course had begun. Dash felt all securities from her hooves disappear, and her life depending on the two things that made it worth while: her wings.

In the stands, Twilight and Fluttershy felt the blast of wind that left with the racers. They looked to the direction of the team.

"Wow, Rainbow Dash sure is going really fast," said Fluttershy.

"Too bad it isn't enough," said Twilight. "She's last. By a lot. But it's all she's got. We can't take her down on her best."

And yes, Rainbow Dash found this fact to be true. She was, certainly, in last place.

At the moment.

Rainbow pushed her guts to catch the next closest Bolt, Silver Lining. She just about could touch her tail...but if only she had more strength. Dash was just as tight as a high-strung harp, and just couldn't find a way to stay loose.

She turned right, avoiding an obstacle cloud. True, her technique had improved since training began, but it took away some speed and endurance.

Was that going to stop this pony? No way!

Rainbow Dash grimaced as she bust her tail and passed two racers. No longer was she last. However, she had a position to now maintain. And third to last wasn't acceptable.

Twilight and Fluttershy were delighted to see Rainbow Dash moving up.

"Oh look, she's not last anymore!" cheered Fluttershy.

"And she's done that in the first lap of the race," said Twilight. "She's got two more laps to make up ground!...er...air." The two friends anxiously awaited this second lap, unsure of what Dash would pull off.

What Rainbow Dash pulled through, actually, was up to her, and totally something nopony could stomach through. However, she was in third place when Twilight and Fluttershy saw her again, and she was on the last lap.

"Wow, she's really...REALLY GOOD!" exclaimed Twilight. "I actually think she'll win!"

"Oh, yes," said Fluttershy. "She's just behind Spitfire and Soarin'. Those are the captains, and they're very hard. But I have no doubt she'll catch up."

Dash saw the orange and blue manes ahead of her. She too, recognized that she was behind her captains. Now, this spot in finishing for a Wonderbolt race, as most ponies would say, was very good. Third place. It was just behind the best racers.

Rainbow denied that. She knew that being third was just behind the best. But she was fully convinced that she herself was BETTER than the best.

Heart pounding like a heavy weight in her chest, Rainbow pushed herself harder. She felt her wings strain for just one more pump per stride, she felt her breaths run faster and coarser, like sand. She felt the pulse, like a poisonous throb, hammering through her head. It was like she was about to perform a Sonic Rainboom, only she had no gravity to help her. This, right her, was all her.

Soarin', if not professional, could have stuttered. He watched the multi-colored mane fly by his eyes and come neck in neck with the fastest of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire. In his mind, he choked.

This was SOME rookie.

Rainbow saw Soarin' fall back in her vision. She saw the nose of Spitfire, too. She also saw the finish line, just ahead. Dash knew which of the three to focus her eyes on.

Feeling like she was a needle bursting from a gun, Rainbow narrowed herself into a streamline to increase her speed. She felt the whole world compress on her seemingly weightless body. Everything that was ever tightened broke loose in a painful explosion, and her mane felt like it was cinged off.

Spitfire couldn't have been more taken aback or proud.

Rainbow Dash had yet again broken the speed of sound, and this time, without the gravity's help. Now that was one accomplishment NO PONY could witness twice.

The entire audience, every racer, all of Cloudsdale, was blown away with a flash of various colors of light. No one had the chance to open their eyes, and each pony's heart stopped for a moment. It was a very short moment. When it had ended, everyone screamed in various cheers watching the racers exceed the finish line. But that wasn't where all the cheering was directed.

The racers, after their run, tiredly flapped back to the warm-up circle. Spitfire and Soarin', however, stayed on the finish line.

"Where is she?" Soarin' coughed. "I saw..."

"Same," breathed Spitfire. "Dash...she's...where is she?" The two scanned the course from where they were. Luckily, help came.

Twilight and Fluttershy landed softly next to the racers.

"Where is Rainbow Dash?" asked Twilight. Spitfire could only point. Her breath had escaped her. The two other ponies looked where her hoof directed: toward the course where Dash continued.

Only there was holes in a straight line throughout the sky. Fluttershy showed Twilight the fear in her face.

"Oh my goodness!" she about shouted, at her volume. "What if she..."

"Let's go," said Twilight. The two sped off to the course. They followed the trail of damaged clouds.

"Where could she be?" frantically asked Twilight.

"Oh, I don't know," whimpered Fluttershy. "I hope she didn't...fall...to the ground..." They stopped at one particular cloud, which was clothed in rainbow light. Twilight sped to where it was and made an opening.

"Rainbow Dash!" she called. "Are you-" Fluttershy put a hoof on her mouth.

"Shh," she said. "Look." The two mares looked down in the cloud to see that Rainbow Dash was laying inside the plush and colorful bed.

Fast asleep...


	13. The Element of Loyalty

**I DON'T MLP FIM **

_Setting: Cloudsdale Stadium_

"OH MY GOSH!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she trotted by her friends in the back area of the Cloudsdale Stadium. She would have been bouncing off the ground...if her wings weren't keeping her hooves from touching the clouds. "Did you see that AWESOME SONIC RAINBOOM!"

"Oh yes, we most certainly did," agreed Fluttershy.

"Yeah," said Twilight. "That was pretty amazing. I didn't know you could do one horizontally."

"Neither did I!" exclaimed Dashie. "But that...was so...SWEET!" She held her face in her hooves and scrunched her cheeks together. Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes. Then at the moment she remembered why she and Fluttershy came to Cloudsdale in the first place.

"Oh my gosh, Rainbow, I forgot to tell you something," she said. Dash stopped flying and landed in front of her friends.

"What is it?" she asked. "Is it about my form in the race? You see, I've been trying to get better at that but if it's still a problem-"

"No, actually, it's not about that," said Twilight. "In fact, it's not about the race at all."

"Oh," said Dash.

"Princess Celestia sent Twilight a letter," said Fluttershy.

"Yes," continued Twilight. "It states that all of our friends are to gather up the Elements of Harmony and take them to the Everfree forest where a dark magic is waiting to rise."

"And the princess...wants us to destroy it or something?" asked Rainbow. Twilight nodded.

"Exactly. Now it's important that we go right away and-"

"Hey Dash!" came a low voice from afar. A blue shape flew in the sky and landed next to the group, followed by another like it with orange sparking from it. When the pair landed, the friends could see that it was Spitfire and Soarin', out of uniform. (By the way, Rainbow Dash doesn't have her uniform on either)

"Great job at the race, rookie!" nudged Spitfire. "If we can even call you that anymore."

"Yeah, you sure know how to race like a pro!" agreed Soarin'. Rainbow Dash blushed at their complements.

"Say Dash, the whole team's getting together at that nice place over by the Cloud Factory. We get VIP access. I'm sure you'll want to be there. A whole pack of other racers will be there: the Skyfires, the Lightning Streaks, and of course us, the Wonderbolts."

"The best flying coaches in Equestria will also make an appearance," said soaring'. "They'll be honored to see you there."

"It'll just be one big bash for us to kick back for the rest of the day," said Spitfire casually. "Ready to go?" Rainbow Dash was about to unfurl her wings...when she looked back at Twilight and Fluttershy.

She couldn't just let them down. Even if she would get to have some time with her team, not to mention get recognition for her victory, ditching her friends would be...well, disloyal.

Hey, and winning a race she didn't plan on racing in was enough!

"Gee, sounds really fun guys," she said to her captains. "But...I've got something to do down in Ponyville for Celestia and my friends. Guess I'll have to turn your offer down for a while." Spitfire stood unwavered, but her expression soon softened.

"It's cool, Dash," she then said. "I understand your loyalty to your friends. And something for the Princess seems to be a little more important than a dinner. GO on ahead." Rainbow Dash grinned, and flapped her wings a bit.

"Thanks," she said before the captains flew off and Dash turned to her friends.

"Everfree forest, here we come!" she said. Dashie then took off, Twilight and Fluttershy following after her, smiles on their faces.


	14. Zecora

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_Setting: Edge of the Everfree Forest_

Rarity pouted as she stood in front of her six friends. Who said she wasn't allowed to bring all the necessities for a long trip to destroy a dark magic?

"Now, we're gonna ask you this for the last time," said Applejack, trying to hold back her irritation. "Will ya please take all that junk and fru-fru nonsense back to your boutique?"

"Heavens, no!" said Rarity yet again. "I don't want to face the possibility of walking through some ghasty forest without showing it that there IS in fact, beauty in the woods. Why, whatever would happen if I stepped in mud? Or if those dirty branches caught in my mane? I would look...horrendous!"

"Rarity..." said Rainbow Dash, rolling her eyes.

"You back me up on this, don't you Spikey?" Rarity looked for support in her dragon friend. Spike was about to speak, when Twilight put a hoof down.

"Rarity, all this stuff, sorry to say, sill slow us down," she said. "Besides, you wouldn't want to lose any of it, don't you?" Rarity looked back at her cart-full of various items like they were her children. Twilight was right. She sighed.

"Fine," Rarity breathed. "Only for you, darling." The six ponies and one dragon then began their trip into the forest, leaving the cart behind.

"I'm bummed," pouted Pinkie Pie in the middle of the woods. "What happened to all those funny face in the trees?"

"I think we should stop at Zecora's house first," stated Twilight, ignoring the comment. "We've got a long way to go and it's about dark. Maybe she'll take us in for the night."

"WHAT?!" screamed Raity. "Now, don't get me wrong, dear Twilight, Zecora is a nice...zebra, but I couldn't bear to spend an entire night at her house! Sorry to say, but she doesn't have the best taste in decor, if you ask me..."

"Oh, hush up," said Applejack, putting her head in front of Rarity's. "Would you rather stay there or in these here woods."

"Well, there are at least stars to look at in the woods."

"Why you prissy, preppy-"

"Girls!" Twilight stopped the fighting. "If by chance Zecora DOES let us stay...we're staying. Do I make myself clear?" Rarity nodded in disappointment. Applejack just grinned.

"I just hope we get there soon," shivered Fluttershy, who finally got the nerve to speak.

"I'm agreeing with her," said Spike. "It's sure cold out here tonight." The group continued the walk through the forest. It wasn't long, however, until they came to Zecora's place. The zebra had seen them coming and opened her door for them.

"Ah, do my eyes decive me so? My pony friends looking for a place to go?" she spoke in her smooth accent.

"Hello Zecora," greeted Twilight. "My friends and I here are on a mission in the forest, but we were wondering if we could stay somewhere tonight before we continue?"

"A journey is why you are away, and you are looking for a place to stay?" asked Zecora. "Not a worry you should hold! I'll take you in out of this cold. Please come in, my welcomed friends." Gratefully the ponies began to enter the doorsteps to the home...but not until after Spike decided to dash in quickly and sit by the large fire in the center of the room.

"Ugh, Spike!" said Twilight. "Don't mind him, Zecora. He doesn't have the best manners." The zebra just laughed as the rest of the girls filed in.

"MMmm," said Pinkie Pie later, licking her lips. "Delish, Zecora! This soup you made is super-uper tasty!"

"Then have some more, Pinkie Pie. Here, I will fill your bowl very high," said Zecora, filling Pinkie's bowl with more of the soup she had made for all her friends. All of the guest could agree with Pinkie. The soup WAS very good.

"It was so nice of you to make us dinner, Zecora," thanked Twilight when she had finished.

"Yeah," said Rainbow Dash, trying to eat another bite, when she was elbowed by Pinkie, slurping out of her bowl.

"By golly, even Granny Smith couldn't whip up a soup like this," said Applejack. "You're mighty generous, Zecora."

"Why thank you much, Applejack. But really, it is just a mere snack," said Zecroa.

"Oh no, darling, a snack!" said Rarity. "Don't be so modest now. I mean, if I were to find somepony, well, more generous than I, it would certainly be you!" Zecora looked slightly flattered, but became serious quickly.

"Oh no, it is just a rule. Hospitality says this is what you do," stated Zecora plainly. "Now it seems there is tiredness in your eyes. All of you, to bed, until the sun will rise."

"Ok with me!" said Dash, giving a big yawn. "I had quite the race today. Wanna hear about it-"

"NO!" came a stammer from the room. Now, after Rainbow had returned to Ponyville earlier, she had announced her victory to her friends...about twenty times.

"Ok then," she said. "Yeesh. I'll tell it in the morning."

"Where would you like us to stay, Zecora?" asked Twilight.

"The attic upstairs should be quite fine," said the zebra, pointing to the stairs. "Just don't look through anything that is mine." Zecora then left the room to go to bed.

"Sounds easy to me," said Spike, stretching. "Now let's go already."

The six ponies and dragon had made their beds out of various blankets and pillows that were around the room. Rarity, of course, took all the pillows, and built a fort, while Applejack took one blanket and muttered about how Rarity was TOTALLY the Element of Generousity. Rainbow Dash flew out the window and brought in a cloud to sleep on. Twilight didn't aprove, however, so Dash ended up making a hammock instead. Fluttershy just cuddled up in the leaves of the tree house, and was comfortable that way. Pinkie rolled herself up in a blanket like a sausage and slept that way. Twilight just took a pillow and blanket. Spike ended up going downstairs to sleep by the warm, smoldering fire.

Applejack was having the worst time of sleeping.

"You know, you could share just ONE pillow," she said to Rarity.

"I'm going to pretend like I never heard that," the other pony replied.

"Share, Rarity."

"No! I need all of these for my fortress."

"ALL of them?"

"Why yes! One gone and the whole thing will collapse!"

"Will you two shut up!" came another loud whisper from the rooftops. Rainbow Dash looked over the side of her hammock at the bickering ponies below. "What the hay are you two even fighting about?"

"I don't have a pillow and Rarity has all of them!" responded Applejack. Rarity poked her head out and stuck her nose in the air.

"Well, I DID get them first."

"Oh for pete's sake!" said Dash. She threw her pillow in Applejack's face. "Here. Just use mine...and go to bed!" Rarity jumped out and grabbed the pillow.

"Ooh, look, for my tower!" said Rarity, pulling it with her mouth. Applejack took the other end in hers.

"Oh no you don't," she said through her teeth. "This here pillow's mine! Dashie said so!"

"She never said it was for YOU!" argued Rarity. The two pulled until the pillow ripped and feathers went everywhere around the room.

"Now look what you did, you greedy mare!" scolded Applejack.

"ME?" said Rarity offensively.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Rainbow Dash really loud. So loud, it woke everypony up who was in the attic. Everypony jumped out of their bed, including Fluttershy, who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, that scared me," she said. "I was just dreaming about butterflies..."

"Rainbow Dash, what was that-WHAT IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA IS GOING ON HERE?!" Twilight yelped as she saw the feathers everywhere.

"Hehehehehe!" giggled Pinkie Pie in a giant pile of feathers. "I don't know...but they sure tickle!" She kept giggling until a feather caught in her nose and made her sneeze across the room, where she fell on a pile of boxes. Fluttershy trotted over and pulled at her tail to help her out.

"Thanks ol' Flutter ol' Shy!" said Pinkie. Rainbow Dash flew over a laughed.

"Hey Pinkie," she snickered. "You got a paper in your mane." Pinkie Pie looked up and giggled.

"Oh silly paper!"

"Here, let me get it," said Dash, pulling it out and stretching it out.

"Rainbow," scolded Twilight. "That's Zecora's. She told us not to look at her stuff, remember?"

"Aw, c'mon, Twilight," said Dash. "It's just a paper. I mean, it's got a drawing at it. I'll just look at it and put it back..."

"Come on Rainbow," said Applejack. Rainbow dash held the paper in her hooves...but then she quickly opened it and looked at what was inside.

"Rainbow!" yelled Twilight, then using her magic, took the paper away in a box. "Leave this stuff alone, no matter how pointless it seems!" But Dashie hovered there in the air, flapping her wings softly with wide eyes.

"I don't think...that was pointless..." she said, shocked. "It looked like...a little filly's drawing."

"Probably somthin' Applebloom drew fer her," said Applejack.

"If Applebloom were a pink pegasus," said Dashie. There was a strange silence in the room.

"What do we care about that?" asked Twilight, trying to make the paper less important. "It was probably some filly Zecora knew a long time ago. Either way, we don't need to look at it or-"

"No, Twilight," said Dash. "I really think you should look at it." There was so much seriousness in her voice that Twilight had no choice but to do something. This time, Rainbow wasn't joking. Slowly, Twilight pulled the paper out of the box with her magic.

"I...I don't think this is right," said Rarity nervously. "What if we're getting a little too nosy?"

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt Zecora's feelings," added Fluttershy.

"Or her trust," said Pinkie. "'Cause losing a friend's trust is the fastest was to lose a friend-"

"Forever, I know," said Twilight. "But...if it's THAT important," she looked up at Rainbow, who nodded, "then...I guess a look wouldn't be so bad." Twilight unfurled the paper to a simple drawing of two figures on the inside.

"Hey, there's Zecora!" said Pinkie. "Or at least I think it's Zecora." The first figure was a zebra that looked exactly like her, but with a longer mane. It was the second figure that was confusing, though.

"A pink pegasus indeed," said Applejack. "No cutie mark on it. How we supposed to tell who THIS is?" Twilight saw the figure...but she knew. She knew, even with all the biggest cluse missing, who it was.

"I know this pony," said Twilight.

"How?" asked Fluttershy. "It doesn't have a cutie mark!"

"Nor a horn," said Dash. "But I can still tell who it is."

"A horn? Are you crazy?" said Pinkie. "If this little pegasus had a horn, that would make it-"

"An alicorn," said Twilight. The six gathered and finally, the picture clicked.

"It can't be..." said Applejack.

"But it is! How is this possible?" asked Rarity.

"I thought she was a princess!" said Fluttershy.

"She is," said Twilight. "Princess Cadence."


End file.
